Pax Draconia
by magnifyingglass47
Summary: [AU] Hiccup unites the vikings and is raised to Emperor of Lofoten. Elsa is crowned the Queen of Arendelle. Both nations are threatened by the expansionist southern Hegemony. The solution: an alliance formed between Arendelle and Lofoten. Their stakes are high and the two leaders are willing to sacrifice everything for their nations. Can love bloom in this war of nations?
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: Some have requested some background on the current circumstances of the story. I understand that some elements have been changed and that these changes have been abrupt. My bad. This prologue is my attempt to set context to this (fantasy) world.**

**Lofoten = Modern-day Norway. Modern-day Lofoten islands are where I see the Viking Archipelagoes are. New Berk, capital of Imperial Lofoten, is in modern-day Oslo. No dragons in this universe sadly.**

**Arendelle = Modern-day Sweden. Modern-day Stockholm is the capital of Arendelle. Elsa is still an ice sorceress, although I will only be taking some of the elements of Frozen's narrative. Anna and Elsa will have an altogether different origin.**

The smell of gunpowder pervaded the battlefield. Corpses lie strewn across the mud, blood and viscera splayed in a macabre landscape.

He had finally done it. The last warlord lies dead at his feet. His sword, one of his own creations, is piercing the enemy commander's torso. It had taken the sacrifice of many lives to reach this summit. He remembers their humble beginnings on the island of Berk, on what was known as the viking archipelago.

For years, they had been raided by other tribes. They struggled to survive, rationing the meagre food that they had and fending off any invasion that came. Hiccup was a boy of 5 when he first saw his father fight off raiders from the Thornback tribe. Fear, a previously unknown emotion to the boy, crept up and latched onto him as he witnessed how his father almost died. It's icy grip held him still. He could not breathe, could not even twitch a muscle.

It was then that the seeds of the empire of Lofoten were planted.

He resolved to never let that fear take him over again. So he trained to fight. Unfortunately, he wasn't as physically gifted as his contemporaries in this regard. He even had to adapt a new fighting style rather than relying on brute strength compared to his comrades. Instead he focused his efforts on his mind. Hiccup was gifted with the knack for strategy and tactics. With no formal treatises on war, he had to rely on his own experience on the battlefield and and his keen insight to establish effective formations and troop movement. He would spend countless nights with Fishlegs, a similarly intelligent viking, poring over plans and maps and thinking of the best way to assault a stronghold. This combined with his passion for invention and tinkering gave the vikings of the island of Berk an upper hand against their would-be conquerors. He, with the help of other blacksmiths created superior arms and armor. Their steel swords, axes, and plate, gave the Berk vikings a clear advantage against their opponent's iron weapons and leather jerkins.

His campaign was successful. Hiccup managed to secure the entire archipelago and the northern part of Imperial Lofoten. It was here that his eyes were opened to a whole new paradigm. It was a gateway to the rest of the world.

He established Northgard, a major trading hub here which attracted merchants from all over the world. Muslim treatises on algebra; egyptian engineering; gunpowder from the east; tomes of philosophy from ancient rome, all these and more were collected and devoured by Hiccup. He applied all he learnt and started what will be Lofoten's strength. It's industry. Manufacturing guilds for blacksmithing, armorcraft, fletching, engineering, architecture, and the production of fire-arms were created. Innovation, invention, and discourse flourished in his new capital. Technology became a core focus for Hiccup. Leaps and bounds were made in the development of engines. New modes of transportation were being imagined. Manufacturing became increasingly human agnostic. This allowed the previous population of roving barbaric warriors to discover culture. A renaissance era to rival that of Italy. Discussions on a viking warrior code; hymns of war; murals of epic battles, it may have been a cultural revolution but they were still vikings.

Military culture was at the heart of Lofoten. A formal military was established by Astrid and Hiccup. They created the military organization and hierarchy. As Lofoten's own military incorporated new tactics and technology, new branches were made to accommodate their training and organization. The main bulk of the army were Fusiliers. Disciplined men and women who left axe, spear, and shield, for rifles, bayonets, and sabres. In contrast to the riflemen were the Berserkers. Keeping their moniker from viking tradition, these men and women fought with savagery tempered with tactics. They were Lofoten's shock troops, first to the breach and last to emerge. Usually sporting a side-arm and their choice of bladed weapon with a special shield, they were used in a variety of roles on the battlefield. To supplement them was the Artillery corp who used precision cannon fire to hammer down on the enemy as the infantry finished them off.

Lastly, there was the Cavalry. A recent addition to the armies of Lofoten but no less deadly. Their roles ranged from reconnoitering to flanking to heavy shock cavalry. The best among them however, were the Dragoons. Armored heavy cavalry armored to the teeth. Rifles for skirmishing, lances for charges, sabres and short spears for melee, Dragoons were expected to be a master of warfare. They were trained to be able to adapt to any situation. A versatile addition to the armed forces, a single regiment of these hardened veterans could turn the tide of battle.

_Victus Victoresque._ Valor and Victory. This was the motto of Lofoten's army.

They thrived.

However, the years of unifying the islands had taught him to be ready, and he knew that the warlords of the south of Lofoten were wary of him. It was only a matter of time until he had to take action.

And now Hiccup thinks back to the start of his campaign. At 16 he rallied the vikings towards the banner of unification. He stands here, 27 years of age, unifier of Lofoten, proven warrior, tactician, inventor, now a leader of a budding empire.

Other nations were starting to take notice.

* * *

Arendelle is a prosperous Kingdom. Helmed by their King, Agnarr of house Bernadotte, it is one of the richest nations in the world.

Understanding that the wealth of a kingdom was merely a means to an end, he worked to secure new sources of wealth, and fostered a powerful navy to secure that inflow. He commissioned expeditions to the Spice Lands in the south and to uncharted areas to the west.

To the south, his explorers found a large landmass which they later found to be connected to the old Persian Empire. The tropical climate and the rich, fertile land were used by the natives to grow exotic crops to Europe. Among these were a bevy of spices. Spices that Agnarr recognized to be a profitable venture.

To the far west, what was once thought as the edge of the earth was a huge continent. Being the first to discover it, Agnarr immediately set to work securing the unclaimed resources and set to work to establish a route from the new world to Arendelle.

With these two opportunities, Agnarr immediately created the Royal Services. A separate organization that is answerable only to the crown. Within the organization was the Royal Trade Commision, and the Inquisition. He understood that the current prosperous state of Arendelle and the peace that reigned over Europe was always tenuous at best. To safeguard the Royal House and the future of Arendelle, he knew a firmer hand was needed over rhetorics and politicking.

The Royal Trade Commision was in charge of colonization rights, exploitation, and security of the spice trade from the south and gathering resources from the new world. It is responsible for bringing in the coin to the coffers of the king. Its members are an eclectic mixture of merchants, businessmen, and industrialists all with unquestioning loyalty to their liege and a near fanatical desire for the prosperity of Arendelle. Under the RTC are fleets of warships and tradeships under the personal command of the King which serve as the means to gather and secure the resources found.

It is said that there is no where in the world you can go to escape the King's justice. The inquisitors are the ones that deliver it. Outside from the Spymaster, and the monarch of Arendelle, no one truly knows the entirety of the Inquisition. They serve as the internal enforcers of the crown. Agnarr himself designed the structure and chose the personnel of the organization. Their main task is to root out any traitors to the crown and to quash any dissent. However, they are also in charge of checking a monarch's power. If the monarch of Arendelle oversteps, then it is the Spymasters duty to guide the crown or in the worst case, cut off the head that wears it.

_De Nobis in Capite Gladio._ Sword of the Crown. This is the Inquisition's credo. They are the sword that cuts a swath through the crown's enemies or the executioner that cuts off the tyrant's head.

It is in this Arendelle where Crown Princess Ilsa Bernadotte grows up. As a young girl, she was educated in the intricacies of the Kingdom. She learned of the RTC and how they operate. She understood the necessity of the Inquisition. She was a dutiful daughter and took to her studies and training well.

On a snowy winter's night, Agnarr's wife, the Queen Iduna felt restless. Sleep wouldn't come to her and she decided to check on her daughters. She wrapped herself in her favorite shawl and went to her daughters' rooms. She silently opened the door to the princesses quarters and saw little Anna, softly snoring as she hugged her stuffed bear. A smile curved her lips as she saw her adorable 4 year old. Turning, she looked at Elsa's bed and that happiness turned to horror.

Elsa's bed was empty.

She rushed back to her husband.

"Agnarr! Agnarr! Elsa's missing!" Panic made her voice quaver.

"Huh? Iduna? What happened?"

"Wake up Agnarr! Elsa is missing."

His senses suddenly came to sharpness as he felt a pit in his stomach.

"Summon the guards Agnarr! Quickly!" As soon as the queen knew her husband was awake and aware, she ran to make her own search. As a mother, she's felt a closeness with her daughters. This instinct led her to search at the tallest spire of Arendelle castle. A feeling of foreboding crept up her spine.

'In this cold, Elsa might be-' She refused to finish the thought and made her way up the tower.

"Elsa? Elsa?! Are you there dear?"

Atop the tower, the door to the balcony was ajar, snow was gently floating in. She hurried to the door.

Leaning over the railing, Iduna finds her eldest daughter, hands outstretched. Frost was gathering and swirling display over her hands. Light blue arcane light danced as if in joy as the young girl manipulated ice and snow.

"Look mother."

Elsa faces her mother, eyes glazed like she was in a trance.

"The snow likes me." As if in response a swirl of blue, crystalline energy swirled around her as if to caress her.

Laughter bubbled out from the little girl. She started to move. Each swing of her arms had trails of icy swirls behind it. She twirled and spun and leapt.

She danced and the winter danced with her.

Iduna gasped at the display. Her daughter had inherited her family's powers.

Years had passed since that fateful day. Elsa now stands alone. She teeters at the precipice that would forever change her life.

She steps forward.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_A/N: Beta'ed by r72666_**

**_Updated 05 March 2020_**

The halls of the castle are filled with people. Dignitaries, heads-of-state, and their accompanying escorts dressed in their accoutrements and fineries, exchange pleasantries and make deals that would dictate the future of countries and kingdoms.

The resounding burst of trumpets serve as fanfare for the Queen. Conversations halt. Heads turn towards the ornate mahogany doors which serve as the entrance to the ballroom. Without a sound, they open, revealing the visage of Elsa. She stands primly, eyes focused at the throne in front of her.

With soft steps, she begins her journey towards her destiny.

All eyes were upon her. Admiration, envy, fear, all part of the swirl of emotions of the people present to witness her rise to the throne.

'And so it begins.'

In a calculated display of her power, mist slowly crawls from swirls of cold and blankets the marble floor behind her.

A sharp gasp cuts through the quiet at the casual display of magical mastery.

She struggles to contain a smirk of mischief. A look to her left shows Anna doing the same.

Her light blue dress, dotted with complex radial snowflakes flows as she walks past. The inlaid crystals glimmer from the arcane glow of ice magic she conjures around her. A snow white fur coat adorns her shoulder, flowing in an avalanche behind her back. A golden medal with a purple ribbon sits on her breast.

A sweeping orchestral hymn accompanies her as she walks towards her seat of power. Lines of the Arendellian Elite Guard line her path to the throne. They lean their enchanted spears in salute. Flags sporting the personal crest of the Queen, the Bernadotte shield engraved with spears in the shape of a snowflake, are tied with golden tassels and hang at the shafts: a veritable tunnel of blades.

She arrives before her Archbishop offers the _globus cruciger_ and the sceptre, signs of her divine right to rule. She takes them and faces the crowd. The elderly clergyman takes the crown from the purple cushion beside him. It was a golden circlet with a single sapphire in the peak at the front. A surprisingly modest crown made at her behest. She has been wanting to add her own touch, and now was the time to do it.

The Archbishop places the crown upon her head.

As soon as he steps back, ice forms around the circlet, creating an elaborate crown of eternal hoarfrost. Clear crystal-like ice shines with mystical energies, highlighting the sapphire at the center. It is enchantingly beautiful.

Elsa closes her eyes, takes a deep breath then exhales. She opens them and in front of her a sea of faces wait in anticipation. Her aristocratic features remain stoic, inside she strengthens her resolve. There is more work to be done.

"My lords and ladies, I present unto thee, Regina Ilsa Bernadotte, the rightful queen of Arendelle!"

* * *

Hiccup looks at himself in the full-length mirror. He wore a boot polished to a shine accompanied by an elaborate prosthetic. Complicated springs and mechanisms hide behind a perforated shell engraved with filigree and inlaid with gold. He is unused to his new ceremonial military attire. The all black affair chafes. The weight of the medals upon his chest; the white and red sash around his torso; the rigid epaulets on his shoulders are all so foreign to him. He lays his hand on the ornate sabre hanging from its holster by his side. He fondly remembers forging it himself. Hiccup grasps the handle and rubs the pommel in the shape of a dragon with his thumb.

He chuckles. 'How times have changed.'

A voice calls from outside the door, "Your Excellency, it is time."

He sighs. 'And yet there is still more work to be done.'

He opens the door and steps out.

"Let's go."

With a bow the attendant leads the Emperor of Lofoten to his coronation.

He arrives at a great field at the central square of Berk, the imperial capital. The newly constructed palace casts a shadow upon the assembly.

The thundering of drums announces his arrival.

Arrayed before him in orderly square formation are the nobles and the officers of their cohort. All these men and women stomp in attention. The sound echoes.

A red carpet lines his path towards a throne set up on a dais at the center of the square. It is flanked with ranks of red-coated fusiliers alternating with dragoons armored in their dark breastplates. The fusiliers hold their rifles at the ready while the dragoons stand in attention. The snare drums join in the beating chorus as trumpets provide a heroic melody: a march.

Hiccup steps forward. 'And so it begins.'

With a determined gait, he strides by, rifle and sabre are held forward in salute. His eyes never waver from his goal.

At the dais, the tall form of Stoick the Vast stands tall with the upper echelon of the fledgeling empire. The former viking chief holds back proud tears as he follows his son with his eyes. Beside him is his aide de camp, Craig 'Gobber' Ferguson holding a violet cushion where a golden wreath of laurel leaves rest between his hands.

Hiccup arrives at the dais and the march ends. Stoick looks upon his son and his heart bursts with fatherly pride. Tears that he had held back now fall freely.

"Son…" His father begins. "I am proud of you. Your mother would've been proud of you."

Hiccup smiles. Pride swells in his chest.

"Thanks dad."

Stoick answers with a smile of his own and takes the golden wreath from Gobber. Hiccup tenses and stands in attention. Stoick carefully places the crown upon his head.

Hiccup turns around.

Hiccup has grown from the scrawny, shy boy. He has been hardened by war and understands better the nature of man. He has learned how to motivate his people, how to inspire confidence through charisma.

He uses his knowledge to full effect. He confidently addresses the assembly. The vox blares out, his voice rings in the plaza.

"Today we declare Pax Draconia. Today is a new era. Today, we are no longer disparate clans battling for meager resources. We have invented, we have created. We have endured and now we flourish. It is the achievement and sacrifice of each citizen. This crown is not my triumph but our triumph. We have shaped our own future. WE. ARE. IMPERIUM."

The crowd roars their approval.

The prime minister steps forward. His eyes shining in emotion and patriotism.

"On this day henceforth, we the Empire of Lofoten raise Henry Jormung Glucksberg I of house Draconia as Emperor."

Hiccup closes his eyes as the cheers of the crowd reverberates. There is more work to be done.

* * *

The Ice Queen, as she is now known, sits at the head of her council. The minister of Foreign Affairs, a portly noble of some renown named Josef Gronblom, is arguing with the minister of Defence, her friend and trusted confidant, Ingrid Johansson.

"...The best way to resolve this is to have a deterrent against their expansionism! We have to forge an alliance with the empire!"

"Do you have no confidence in our capability to defend ourselves?"

"It is not that madame! I want to avoid bloodshed in its entirety." Josef looks at the Queen. "You must see reason your Majesty."

Elsa clasps her hands together and glances at the nobleman. She remembers that he has sons serving in the military.

"Minister." She begins. "Is this the only way?"

He looks at his liege, eyes resolute. "No your majesty, but it is the path that leads to the least bloodshed."

The queen sighs and closes her eyes, deep in thought. "I'll keep this in mind. Leave me."

Her cabinet stands and readies to exit.

"Anna." Her sister stops and looks at her with wide eyes. "Stay if you please."

She nods and sits back beside Elsa.

In contrast to her usual upbeat self, and unbeknownst to the general public, Anna was the spymaster of Arendelle. In her efforts to be of service to the Kingdom and her sister, Anna dove headfirst into training to become an intelligencer. It ios her desire to keep her family safe after what has happened during their earlier years.

Elsa begins, "So what do you think?"

"Josef has a point, sister. It will be the most efficient way to deal with the Hegemony. At least in the meantime-"

"What do you mean?"

Anna's eyes meet Elsa's

"Right now the Hegemony are a clear and present danger, and though they may show caution against an alliance between Arendelle and Lofoten, they will show no such regards for their other neighbors."

Elsa's brows furrow in thought. She explores the possibility of the Hegemony expanding their territories further east down the russo border. If they successfully capture the Romanov Czardom, they would have enough resources and strategic ports to declare total war against her kingdom.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Forge the alliance Elsa. And start investing in our defense budget. We need to explore the capabilities of your magic and how to use it to defend Arendelle."

"But how can we forge an alliance with Lofoten? What can we offer them?"

Anna grins, "Well I heard the emperor is looking for an empress."

"Anna! I'm serious!" Elsa pouts. The intelligencer sighs.

"Strategically, it would be beneficial for Lofoten to have a buffer against the Hegemony. We can also offer arable land and an exchange in technology. According to my sources, Lofoten's technological focus has been on war due to the reunification efforts of the emperor. Our advances in agriculture and industry outside of the military will greatly benefit them. Also, your magic. Having a powerful sorceress capable of manipulating the weather on their side would be a plus no?"

"All these are true." The queen agrees. "Very well. Send envoys to his Excellency. I would like to start talks as soon as possible."

"By your leave." Anna bows and sets off to make the necessary arrangements.

Elsa turns and looks at the window overlooking Arendelle. She is comforted that Anna voiced out her own thoughts on the matter of the alliance. The mutual benefits between Arendelle and Lofoten are too great to ignore in light of the expansionist south.

Her thoughts drift towards Emperor Henry I and wonders if he'd had a similar meeting with his cabinet.

* * *

Smoke drifts up the war room. A single light shines over the table illuminating the map above. Different markers denoting the the Hegemony to the south, the Czardom of Rus to the east, and their neighbor Arendelle stood at their respective capitals. Astrid had her long wheat-blonde hair tied in the traditional manner of the viking shieldmaiden. She stands, arms propping her up as she leans over the table. Her eyes focus on the Southern Hegemony.

"Hiccup." She looks at the newly minted emperor.

"Hmm?"

"You have to make an alliance with Arendelle."

"Hmm."

Hiccup glances at the marker of Arendelle, a figure made of alabaster marble. It is of a woman, hands clasped in front. He steeples his fingers under his chin propping his elbows on the table. The emperor takes a long drag from the cigarette between his fingers, a little invention he concocted after trying tobacco during his travels.

He blew a puff of smoke and looked to his side.

"Fishlegs, care to weigh in?"

"The Grand Marshall is right," referring to Astrid's formal title. "Forming an alliance with Arendelle will serve as a strong enough deterrent to make the South think twice about expanding to our shores. I believe their intelligence network will be a boon for us as well."

"Yes, your excellency." Sigbjorn Ulfsson, the ministry of interior agrees. "No doubt their vast farmlands and technologies will help with our current situation. The wars of reunification have devastated the land of Lofoten, many farms are still without farmers, the infrastructure in ruins. Their support in this area will accelerate the rehabilitation of our agricultural and industrial centers."

Hiccup sighs and rises from his seat. "Very well, send en-"

Three knocks echo in the room. The door opens.

"Your excellency, an envoy from Arendelle has arrived."

Hiccup gives a small, lop-sided grin.

"Well will you look at that. The Arendellians are quite quick wouldn't you say. I will meet them in the green room."

"Very good your excellency."

* * *

The meeting was set at a newly refurbished stronghold near the border of Arendelle and Lofoten. It was Fort Skydda. The stronghold was built some years prior to the reunification wars to keep the roving warlords of the viking tribes out. It has been standing in the middle of a valley, a stalwart guardian of Arendelle and has been maintained by the military since its foundation. New battlements have been added with ballistas and cannons facing all approaches to the fortress. As the years passed it has grown from an isolated fortress to a thriving commercial outpost as trade between Arendelle and Lofoten increased.

A separate wing was added on the Arendellian side of the fortress to house different merchants and a marketplace to sell their wares. It was here that the initial Arendellian delegation made its way.

Elsa tucks the hood of her silk cloak further. Even in the frigid air of the late afternoon, she gives the cold no mind, an unexpected boon of her control of the elements. She, together with Anna and the head of her security had decided to have her join the advance group with a select group of guards. It was different from their usual security measures but the subterfuge is necessary in these turbulent times.

This has the added benefit of allowing Elsa some leeway to wander and peruse the wares on display.

A rare smile graces her face as she picks up a pair of earrings from a jeweler. They are modest aquamarine teardrops. The cut of the gems are superb and there are delicate silver filigree surrounding the stone.

"You have an excellent eye for jewelry miss! I picked these up at Berk from a very famous but elusive artisan. They match your eyes quite well."

The jovial man turns on the salesman charm.

"Oh?"

"Go ahead try it on." He smiles and goes to grab a mirror.

She puts it on and looks at herself in the mirror. The glint of the gems matches the hue of her eyes. She smiles.

"I'll take them."

"Excellent!" The merchant takes the earrings and places them in a blue velvet box and wraps it for her in paper tied with a teal ribbon.

She pays him and moves on through the market.

It was a rare thing for her to enjoy this level of anonymity and she takes the time to enjoy it. She walks from stall to stall marvelling at all different things for sale. She is immersed in the ruckus. The hustle and bustle is a whirlwind of sensation. The smell of meat cooking on a rotating spit; spices from different regions; bolts of cloth from the Arab nation; the finest silk from the Qing dynasty, all these put a smile on her face as she basked in the energy of the market.

A rough bump literally jolts her out of her reverie.

"Ahh!" A squeal of surprise jumps from her mouth as she falls to the ground.

"Oof! Ugh, sorry about that miss. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She looked up to see a calloused hand offering to help her up. Her eyes trail to up the arm to the greenest eyes she's ever seen.

"Um… miss?"

"Oh sorry, yes, yes." She flustered as she took the man's hand and he gently helped her up. "Apologies for that I wasn't paying attention as well." She dusts off her dress and looks up to regard the man that bumped into her.

It was now the man's turn to be taken aback. Hiccup saw the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. A heart shaped face framed with a jolt of blonde, almost white hair, expressive blue eyes, a cute pert nose, aristocratic cheekbones, and pink kissable - 'What the hell are you thinking!'

"Are you quite alright sir?" Elsa inquires, brows furrowing in concern.

"Oh uh, s-sorry about that." 'Why am I stuttering?!' He cleared his throat and with awkward agility offered his hand in greeting.

Now at this point it is important to understand that Elsa was raised as royalty since her childhood. In her experience, it is protocol for a gentleman, when meeting a noblewoman to kiss her hand in greeting. In the confusion and due to the sudden butterflies in her stomach, she's forgotten that she's masquerading as Ilsa Bjork, wealthy merchant's daughter. As such she offers her hand as a noblewoman would, forgetting her charade entirely.

On the other end, Hiccup was drilled since his time as emperor to kiss the hand of a foreign noblewomen. With the combination of nervousness and eagerness he too, forgot that he is incognito. He's forgotten that he's Hadrian Thorson, a skilled blacksmith and craftsman looking to sell his wares. He does as he was trained to do in countless hours of etiquette training.

He gently takes Elsa gloved hand, bows, and hovered his lips over the knuckles in a tantalizing simulacra of a kiss.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Anna's exuberant, albeit breathless voice shouts out.

This breaks the connection between the two and they quickly realize what they were doing.

Elsa withdraws her hand quickly and clasps her hands tight in front her, a giggle escaping from her as she does.

Hiccup stands, slouches a bit, laughs nervously, and scratches the back of his head. A habit of his a long time ago when he was still a naive young teenager.

"I-I'm sorry." With that he made a speedy retreat.

Anna and Elsa follow the man with their eyes as he hurried through until he disappeared, turning the corner.

Anna looks at her sister. A soft pink blush dusting at her cheeks. Her sister was biting her bottom lip, fighting back a smile. And did she hear her giggle?! Elsa, Ice Queen of Arendelle. Poised and noble. Sorceress of Snow. Giggling like a schoolgirl. Huh.

"Who was that?"

"Hmm? Oh, I didn't even get his name." She responds still looking towards where the man disappeared. There was a note of disappointment.

Now Anna was even more curious.

"Let's go, the rest of the delegation is about to arrive." She pulls the queen toward the castle.

Elsa nods, but gives one last look as they leave the market.

End of Chapter 1

**_A/N: Let me know what you think._**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Unbeta'ed**

**A/N: **

**First, a big thank you for those who have reviewed. Any constructive feedback is appreciated as I seek to improve my writing proficiency and writing style.**

**On the topography of Lofoten - Hiccup did still come from the viking archipelago but also conquered mainland Norway. This is where they established the new empire. To their south is Arendelle (Modern-day Sweden).**

**On the name changes - It is tradition for royalty to have a Regnal Name. These are names that they take when they accede the throne. For Hiccup, I chose Henry I, very classic name for a king. And for Elsa, I chose Regina (meaning Queen) Ilsa (Swedish analog for Elsa) Bernadotte (Current royal house of Sweden).**

**As the story progresses there will be additional characters introduced through world building or through necessity. One person cannot run an empire/kingdom after all. I am currently building an org chart/relationship map. Might create an index which includes rival countries and their own significant characters. Let me know if you are interested in reading it as a guide for the story.**

Hiccup hurries back to the Imperial delegation. The procession was just unloading their cargo at the gates. He sees Gobber instructing the imperial servants to cooperate with the staff and store their luggage for the week of negotiations.

"Hiccup! Where have you been?" He comes closer to whisper, "The whole security has been running around like headless chickens when they couldn't find you!"

"Sorry about that," he notices members of his security detail, in more casual attire than their usual armor, stumble in. Hiccup acknowledges them with a nod and splits up. Several help the servants unload the luggage and two stood behind the disguised emperor.

"Had to stretch my legs a bit."

Gobber raises his eyebrows, not fully believing him. "Well, they need you out front. Astrid and Fishlegs are looking for you."

Hiccup bids farewell to Gobber, the man giving a grunt in reply and enters the castle. In the entrance hall, he sees two Arendellian guards armed with halberds. They give him a look, ready to bar his entry when an exclamation from inside stops them.

"Hiccup!" Astrid runs up to him glaring at the guards.

She grabs him by the arm and ushers him in.

"We need to talk about the negotiations. Iron out the details," she whispers as she gets closer.

"Right, where's Fishlegs?"

"He's already inside. Come on."

Out of all the people in the fledgling Lofoten empire, Hiccup can count on three fingers the people he would allow himself to be manhandled like this. Astrid was one of them.

With a sigh of resignation, he allows himself to be dragged towards one of the rooms. Inside, Fishlegs has completely commandeered the room. The table in the middle has a map of the continent splayed on top. Pips and figures symbolizing major players on the world stage stands over their respective territories. A thick, leather-bound tome full of troop allocation, orders, and composition lies open at one of the corners.

"Your Excellency. We've received word that elements of the Hegemony have begun assembling near the Romanov's border."

A serene calm comes over Hiccup. His bearing straightens, and quickly looks over the map.

"Grand Marshall?" His voice was clipped and concise, countermeasures already brewing in his analytical mind. This was no longer Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the viking failure, but Emperor Henry I, tactical and decisive.

Astrid's response was immediate. "We've already deployed regiments to our borders and have increased the garrison on key port areas. Fusilier training has been accelerated and gun production is in full swing."

The emperor nods in acknowledgement. "Fishlegs, how about project Toothless?"

Hiccup's most-trusted advisor lowers his voice. "The latest reports say it's proceeding as planned."

"Good. Now let's iron out our terms."

* * *

Anna leads her sister to a solar at one of the spires of the keep. They walk through an antechamber where two of the Elite Guard stand sentry. The soldiers stiffen and give their liege a salute.

The queen and her spymaster walk into the room already occupied by the leadership of Arendelle. Everyone is standing, poring over the map. They look at Elsa and Anna as they enter.

"Your majesty, your highness." Ingrid, the Minister of Defense greets them. To her side was the Head General, Kristoff Bjorgman, and the Grand Admiral, Olaf Snow. Leaders of her army and navy respectively. Across from them was Josef, the minister of foreign affairs, and the minister of interior, Lilian Ahlgren.

Acknowledging her council with a nod, she moves forward and scans the map. Small flags denoting the Hegemony are concentrated towards the Czardom. She notes some regiments are also standing by across the channel.

"Have we mobilised our navy to deflect possible blockades?" Elsa turns to the Grand Admiral.

"Yes, your majesty, we have deployed two naval battle groups to defend against attempts to blockade our trade routes." He points to two small corridors at the Baltic Sea and the Gulf of Bothnia. "This will ensure continued trade to the Czardom."

"Excellent Admiral, how is ship production?"

"Progress on the new armada is on schedule. The new dreadnought is nearing completion. Work has accelerated with the help of the shipwrights from Lofoten."

"Increase production, we will need to have the new armada operational in two months. Draw up the resources you need. I will see that they are delivered to you."

Olaf could not say he did not expect this. Tensions are high as the Hegemony mobilize their troops further east.

"As you wish your majesty."

"General Kristoff, updates?"

"We have increased recruitment in all corners of the Kingdom, your majesty. All twenty battle groups are being mobilized to key garrisons at our coasts. Five more are on their way through training. They will finish at the end of this month."

"And the fortifications?"

"They are on schedule ma'am."

"Good." The relatively young general gives a slight grin.

The queen shifts her gaze to the ministers of the interior, and of foreign affairs.

"Now let's go through our terms again."

* * *

"We need to make sure that this is not just a trade agreement. A joint effort between our militaries is a must," Astrid begins. "Coordinate training exercises, and share military technology. Also, a discussion of military tactics and a reorganization of rank and leadership if necessary."

Fishlegs nods in agreement. "Not only that, but to establish our position as a deterrent, we may have to go as far as being seen as a single nation."

There it was. The council had been discussing this outside of their emperor's knowledge. To establish themselves as a powerhouse in Europe, a complete integration of the two nations was required. Finalizing this deal would require a significant amount of commitment from both sides. To ensure that both nations follow agreement, a more binding contract has to be made.

Emperor Henry I raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" His sharp gaze goes to Fishlegs then to Astrid.

"Uh- I mean…"

Astrid sighs, "He means you might have to get m-"

* * *

"Married!" Elsa exclaims. The cool, calculated Ice Queen seemed to lose a bit of her composure. This is a side of the queen that is rarely seen.

"What do you mean get married?! I just got through my coronation and now you want me to get married?!"

Her voice was sounding high pitched in her hysterics.

"I don't even know the man, I don't even know what he looks like. All I know is he's a ruthless dictator and a shrewd tactician."

The minister of foreign affairs starts to rummage through one of the files on the table.

"Well, we do have an image of-"

"That's not the point!" She shrieks.

She steps away from the table and starts to pace.

Anna eyes the council meaningfully, meeting their gazes. "Can you let us have the room if you please."

Elsa cuts in. "Let's adjourn the meeting, I have to think about this."

They look to the queen and nod. The council filed out one by one except for the spymaster.

"I know what this sounds like." The calmer of the two sisters begins.

The ice sorceress stops her pacing and walks towards the balcony of the solar. Anna follows.

"We both know what being queen entails."

Elsa sighs. "I know. It's a sacrifice I am willing to make. I was raised as a royal after all, and royals rarely have the opportunity for love. I just wish I had more time."

Anna places a comforting arm around her shoulders and gives her distraught sister a hug.

"Everything will turn out fine."

A resigned chuckle comes out of the queen's mouth. She grasps the hand on her shoulder, taking in the comfort her sister was offering. "Thank you Anna."

The head of Arendelle's renowned and dreaded intelligence arm gives her sister a peck on the cheek.

"I'm here for you. I'll help you in any way I can." She steps back and moves to leave. However, she can't resist teasing the melancholy queen.

"Besides…" Elsa looks back to her sister.

"I hear he's pretty cute."

"Anna!"

* * *

Hiccup was sitting in one of the rooms of the fort. It looked to be a meeting room or a receiving room. He took a seat in one of the lounge chairs in front of the lighted fireplace. It provided him with a comfortable heat as he contemplated his discussion with his council.

'Marriage huh. I know as emperor it is my duty to find a match that'd be beneficial to the empire. But I was at least hoping to have more time to think this through.'

Henry I was a relatively young emperor at the age of 28. A brilliant achievement for one as young as he. A potent combination of tactical genius, inherent leadership qualities, and the uncanny ability to adapt to any situation allowed his rise to power. He did not think it would be this hard though.

He closed his eyes with a sigh. 'Why couldn't it have stopped with the unification of the viking tribes? I never wanted to be a leader. I led them because I didn't want anyone to suffer anymore. Problems pile on top of each other. First it was bloodthirsty warlords, then it's expansionist empires, now it's marriage to someone I barely know.'

'God, I wish I was back at my workshop.' For a man of immense influence and ability, he had fairly simple desires.

He stood up and perused the bookshelf lining the walls. Scanning through the tomes, he tried to find something to keep his mind off the impending negotiations. Some light reading perhaps.

'A Treatise on the Nature of Man. Hmm too heavy. Meditations on Art. Too abstract.'

His eyes fall upon a green, leather-bound novel. 'The Gentlewoman Thief; A novel,' he reads. 'Perfect.'

He took the book and sat down to read it in front of the fireplace. A few pages in and he was engrossed by the heroine Carmen San Lazaro as she executed capers around the world.

* * *

Elsa is walking towards a sitting room she found while she was exploring a while back.

She needed some time to herself as she prepares for the negotiations tomorrow.

She comes upon a mahogany door. As she is in deep thought she fails to see the light shining below the door. Elsa pushes the door open with nary a knock.

The sound of the door opening jars Hiccup out of his reading and he makes to stand up but stops as he looks at the person at the door.

'It's the woman from the market.'

Elsa on the other hand squawks inelegantly. Surprised that the room was already occupied.

"Oh! Hello, sorry to interrupt, I'll just go-"

"No!" Hiccup cuts in. "Please stay. I was just reading"

A moment passes and she nods. Hiccup couldn't take his eyes away from hers.

He manages to make his mouth speak. "I'm Hadrian. Hadrian Thorson."

"I'm Ilsa Bjork."

Both inwardly sigh as they manage to remember their identities.

"What are you doing here Ilsa Bjork?" He gives her a lop-sided smile.

"Uh, I just wanted to get away a bit. My father stays in one of the rooms in the castle whenever we pass by. He's a trader you see."

"Well why don't you stay here? I'll make sure to be extra quiet." He replies with a mischievous grin.

She accepts the offer. She strangely feels safe with this man. And if he tries anything, she can always skewer him with icicles.

She notices the book in his hand and smiles. "Ah reading on the great Carmen San Lazaro I see."

Hiccup relaxes and sits back down. "Yes, I'm starting to become a fan of hers."

"Well she is quite the interesting character." Elsa walks up to the book shelves and looks for a book to read as well. She decides on a red covered book titled Myths, Magic, and Mystery: Tales of Wonder.

Hiccup surreptitiously glances at her as he pretends to read. He follows her with his eyes as she goes to the seat across from him and starts to read as well. Now that he has the opportunity to have a closer look at her, he couldn't seem to resist.

Her platinum blonde hair is tied in a neat bun. An irreverent tendril escapes from the bun and drapes softly on her forehead. Elegant eyebrows sit above ice blue eyes, focused on the book she was reading. A pert nose and aristocratic cheekbones lead to soft, pink lips. A long neck, hugged by the collar of her dark purple dress.

He tries to stop himself but his gaze wanders lower. Straight shoulders, impeccable posture. 'She seems tense.' A stray thought lingers as he continues his examination. Thin wrists lead to dainty hands, holding the book she was reading.

"Hadrian…?"

He stares.

Cough. "Sir Hadrian?" She speaks a bit louder.

"Ugh - Yes?"

"Is something the matter?"

Nervous cough. "No, no, apologies. I've had a stressful evening."

Thoroughly embarrassed, he tries in vain to return to his reading. He's read the same sentence at least five times now but he resolutely avoids looking at Elsa.

Elsa now examines the man before him. He looks thoroughly flustered and she couldn't fathom why.

She crosses her legs and tries to steal glances of her own.

Hazelnut hair kept shaggy around his head. Bangs cover his forehead down to his eyebrows. An unkempt style that suited him. Resolute green eyes. A Strong jawline. A prominent nose. Soft lips that are pressed together in concentration. Broad shoulders, prominent arms, and calloused fingers,

An unbidden image came to her mind. Those fingers, rough with work, but gentle and dexterous in their touch, gently glides over her lips. His other hand trails down to the small of her back, pressing her boldly against him. She imagined feeling hi-

A blush brightens her cheek at the thought. She shakes her head and asks him a question.

"Sir Hadrian, might I inquire of your trade?"

He looks up from his book, with a smile. He seems to enjoy her curiosity.

"I'm a craftsman by training, smithing is my primary trade. I make swords and armor and the like in these turbulent times, but I much prefer making trinkets"

"And what brings you here in Fort Skydda?"

"I'm looking to trade my wares. Luckily the quartermaster of the fort has generously offered to buy my entire stock and so I find myself with free time. And so I find myself sitting here beside a beautiful lady, reading about the escapades of a gentlewoman thief."

"Flatterer." Elsa was by no means a stranger to flattery but his playful and sincere tone made her smile.

"Ah but the lady doth wound me." He clutches his fist over his heart and grimaces in pain. "I desire nothing else but to proclaim thy beauty but thy words wound me so."

"And now the blacksmith is a poet."

"Is it poetry or is it honesty?"

They laugh.

"How about you milady? What brings you to Fort Skydda?"

"Oh I'm just a plain merchant's daughter. My father had business with some of the merchants in town and with the quartermaster here in the fort as well. We trade in spices you see. And now, I too find myself in need of a respite after keeping my father's books."

Lies sprinkled with truth. Their cover stories flow easily from their mouths.

Conversation between them flows like water.

Hiccup tells her about his workshop at home, some of his crazy ideas and sketches. He takes out a small notebook from his tunic and puts it down on the table. He walks to the chair and sits on one armrest. He shows her some of the landscapes he's drawn and some portraits of people he's met.

Elsa is captivated by the craftsman, she marvels at the sketches, at how intricate and detailed they were. She saw the calculations at the side and asked about them.

"What are these numbers here?"

"Those are some calculations I've made," He scratches his head in embarrassment. "I'm a bit of an inventor you see."

He lifts the pant leg covering his prosthesis.

Elsa sees this and gasps in wonder.

"You invented this? Crafted this?"

He blushes at the praise.

"This is amazing!" She stood up and knelt down towards it to touch it closer.

It was this scene where Astrid walks in on the two.

* * *

The Grand Marshall of Lofoten knocks on the door. No answer, but she hears conversation inside. She decides to open the door.

Inside she finds hiccup sitting on an armrest. Smiling down, looking flushed, with a blonde-haired woman kneeling at his groin.

At this point, Astrid decides to stop whatever was going to happen and coughs.

The two jump apart in surprise. The blonde-haired woman tries to stammer an explanation but Astrid narrows her eyes and cuts in.

"Hiccup, Fishlegs is looking for you. Let's go."

Hiccup is also flustered. Uncommon from the usually confident emperor. "I-uh-um it's-not-what-it-looks-like!"

Astrid sighs. "I don't care, let's go." Her feet tap in a cadence, a sign of impatience from the Grand Marshall."

The emperor turns to the queen.

"I-I'm sorry Ilsa. I have some business to take care of. See you later"

And the emperor beats a hasty retreat. The Grand Marshall opens the door for him, but linger. She gives Elsa a look, then a smirk, and proceeds to follow her liege.

Elsa on her part could not care less. She was blushing from head to toe. She sat down on the chair, head in her hands, embarrassed.

"I can't believe I did that. I've never been so familiar with a man in my life. It must be all these getting to me."

She moans in despair.

"I need a break."

A moment of silence.

"Did she just call him Hiccup?"

* * *

As Hiccup and Astrid walk back towards their quarters, he gives one longing look at the door.

He smiles and continues on.

End of Chapter 2

**A/N: Let me know your thoughts**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Unbeta'ed**

**A/N: Short Chapter as work even in this current coVid-19 pandemic is a hassle.**

**As always, let me know your thoughts**

The new day dawns on Fort Skydda.

'Today is the day.'

This single thought pervaded the waking thoughts of the Queen of Arendelle.

Long discussions with trusted advisors, meetings upon meetings with representatives across their domain, strategic planning with military leaders, all of these culminate in today's meeting.

A knock sounds from the door.

"Your majesty, may we come in?"

It was Krisitina, her head lady-in-waiting.

"Enter."

In shuffles three of her ladies-in-waiting bringing with them a selection of dresses and other accoutrements to prepare her for her meeting today.

She scrutinizes each dress. 'The first impression is always important. As queen, you have to be what your subjects need you to be.' Another one of her father's little nuggets of royal wisdom echo in her head.

Elsa makes her selection.

* * *

Hiccup takes a deep breath. Sebastian, his valet stands behind him. The well-kept manservant brushes off some dust from his liege's shoulder. He is devoted to his job and treats it as a privilege to serve this man he calls his emperor.

"How do I look Sebastian?" Hiccup fidgets with his jacket. Designed to exude strength and gravitas, his military jacket and the wolf pelt draped over his shoulders oozes intimidation.

Sebastian eyes his charge. "May I speak candidly, your Excellency?"

"Always."

"Why are you so nervous? I've seen you face down hordes upon hordes of would-be invaders and you didn't even break a sweat."

"I- it's just that a lot rides on these negotiations. The entire future of Lofoten relies on the success of these talks."

"Again Hiccup, this is not the first time."

"I don't know. There's something about this meeting… It's not entirely a bad feeling. I'm just anxious." The emperor uncharacteristically fidgets with the tassel at his chest.

"You will do your best. And that is more than enough. As usual." His manservant steps back and his uncommonly handsome asianic features revert to their usual stoic expression. "By your leave, your Excellency."

Sebastian steps out.

The emperor of Lofoten steps out to the balcony of his room, savoring the chilly scandinavian air and the stark mountains of the region.

A knock sounds at his door.

"Your Excellency, they are ready for you."

He gives one last look at the mountain range and steps out.

* * *

The meeting will be held at the red room. A central chamber within Fort Skydda, it was so named the red room due to the elaborate dark crimson tapestries that hung from the ceiling. It had an eastern-facing window which afforded a view of the rising sun as it made its course through the sky, framed by two peaks. A room designed to impress, this is where dignitaries or heads-of-state are usually entertained. It had entryways that connect to the two opposite wings of the fort.

In the middle of the room was an ornate oaken round table. Above it was a simple metal chandelier, unlit due to the early hour. Facing each other, across the table were set two gilded chairs. One covered with a white duvet and cushions, the other similarly covered except for its black color.

Two taps sounded from the both entrances. The doors opened.

Elsa's eyes were wide. She was struggling to keep her face passive. A sudden flush blossomed on her cheeks.

Hiccup was taken aback. An involuntary _gurk_ snuck up on his throat. A tentative foot stepping back. A comparable blush on his freckled cheeks emerged.

"Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of House Bernadotte."

"His Excellency. Emperor Henry I of Lofoten."

No one made a move.

_Ehem._ Astrid gave Hiccup a glare so hard he could feel it at the side of his head.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Anna spoke softly, leaning forward and putting a hand on her shoulder in concern.

Jolted out of their ill-timed paralysis, both leaders stepped forward and sat at the table. Evergreen could not look away from ice blue.

A moment passed and neither still spoke.

Eyes shifting from her sister to Emperor Henry, Anna began.

"We both know why we are here, so let us begin. According to our intelligence, the Hegemony is moving towards the Czardom's border as we speak. Albeit armed with more advanced weaponry, we face their vast armies with the support appropriated resources from their conquered lands."

Astrid nodded in concurrence and added, "Then can we both sides agree that this alliance is necessary?"

Her eyes travel from the Arendellian Spymaster to the famed Sorceress of Frost. She notes the blush on the cheeks of the queen, but attributes it to the cold weather.

"Yes."

"Agreed."

The royals spoke simultaneously.

Hiccup regains his composure and goes into his emperor persona.

"Then let us move this forward." His tone was no-nonsense, clipped. Far different to the kind cadence of Hadrian, Elsa noted.

"We need your intelligence infrastructure and you need our military, however, I think this allegiance can go beyond our mutual defense."

Elsa nods slightly. She squares her shoulders and begins.

"We believe that an exchange of technology would also benefit both of our peoples. I've heard reports of the great advancements in production and industry that Lofoten has made. In the same vein, Arendelle will share our knowledge on agriculture to help sustain our nations."

Emperor Henry furrows his brow and brings a hand to his mouth in thought. He desperately tries to rationalize his attraction for Ilsa last night and the realization that he was in fact crushin on the Queen of Arendelle.

"Very well, to facilitate these exchanges, we'll establish committees consisting of representatives from both sides. We'll have to integrate our economies and governing institutions."

Queen Elsa dreaded the prospect of combining the bureaucracies. A daunting challenge if there ever was one.

"We'll have to decide on the leadership for each department, as well as a pool of advisors."

The discussions went back and forth. Details from military movements and fortification to economic systems were discussed. The two leaders, along with their confidants, ironed out what would be the foundations of a new nation.

The meetings went through lunch until deep in the night. Still, there was much to be discussed.

Anna speaks up, "I believe we have agreed upon the overarching points of this alliance. However, there is one last point that needs to be discussed."

All eyes are on her.

"It seems to me that an agreement of this magnitude, a marriage of nations essentially, requires commitment of equal scale."

"Anna…" Elsa whispers.

Her devious sister is undeterred. "Emperor Henry, I believe that you and my sister should get married."


End file.
